


Rotto Cielo

by Wild_Card_Writing



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, broken sky - Freeform, darkish tsuna, even if he has to get hurt, he's ready to fight for the people he lost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Card_Writing/pseuds/Wild_Card_Writing
Summary: At the end of his life in one universe, Tsuna cheats…and reappears in another universe. A mix up of canon plots in an alternate universe, and the usual nonsense that usually happens when Reborn takes the stage. Features a twenty-eight-year-old Tsuna who, in another universe had stepped into his role as a mafia boss. No pairings.





	Rotto Cielo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dissenter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dissenter/gifts).



In that world of blood and death, Tsuna stared up into the rainy sky.

Broken.

Like discarded toys in a room, bodies littered the floor in gruesome states, bloodied, and in pieces. Faces are frozen in expressions of pain, fear or stark calmness, while sightless eyes stared out into nothing. Pools of blood spread out from the corpses, covering the once regal rug in stain, and blood splatter. The walls were the deepest black imaginable, as flames in all colors of the rainbow had burned, and crisped the wood beyond repair. Yet there remained one small solitary patch of space clear of blood, and clear of death-

It was the spot where Tsuna was sitting, back against the wall. His hands, both severely scratched and bruised, were laying his lap, as he continued staring into the grey sky. The roof was gone, leaving the disaster of the room free to the elements, but even the heavy rain could not sooth the pain in the Decimo’s heart nor the ache in his empty eyes.

He was the last one alive.

The very last one.

There were no other famiglia members alive.

Not one.

And it ate at him. Tearing into his soul until there was no difference between the invisible pain and physical wounds.

His chocolate-brown eyes were wide and so very empty. He could feel his body shaking. His grief falling with the rain, in tears of sadness and regret. Had Tsuna had more power, he would have taken his life.

But he didn’t.

All he had was three rings.

His Vongola ring, the ring given to him by Lacia-san and the Millefiore sky ring bestowed to him by Byakuran. The latter of two were hanging on a chain around his neck. He reached up with his one usable hand, and undid the chain, letting the rings fall into his other hand resting on his lap, too injured to lift from his legs.

A very familiar voice echoing in his mind, as he stared at the rings, the sky Mare ring shining with an unnatural light.

“Remember Tsunayoshi-kun, all you have to do is cheat.”

A voice echoes, so familiar and distant all at once.

“Yes, just cheat…” He muttered, and he watched as the ring fell into his hand, sliding down to his fingers, where his Vongola ring was. A small ‘click’ sounded, and the drops of pouring rain froze, the air charged with power.

Flames shot out from the rings wrapping around him, dazzling and comforting. In that instant, the world changed and warped. Rearranging itself as Tsuna observed quietly from his spot, his view darkening as everything lit up into white.

Soon enough, he would be away.

Then he’d be free.

**XXxxxxXX**

When time travel is beyond your reach,

The world isn’t.

For space, is like an endless stream, ever-changing,

unlike time, unlike a machine.

With the ending of one journey, another one begins.

This is the beginning.

Of something great…

-taken From Luce’s Journal, Thoughts About Hope and Despair

**XXxxxxXX**


End file.
